villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
User talk:Drasocon
Welcome Hi, welcome to Villains Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the The Joker page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Thesecret1070 (Talk) 22:15, February 13, 2010 Talk to Deathwalker about that. thanks for that, to be honest I've not got much to do at the moment either - though someone screwed the villain infoboxes so I fear we'll be having lots of fixes soon.. should be fun to see how things develop between Drasocon and Inferno in the user-battles though Inferno Pendragon 22:39, February 14, 2010 (UTC) Good job with the User Battles lobby. But shouldn't there be a link to the actual User Battles page? I'll put it on. Arbiter 17:27, February 15, 2010 (UTC) Challenge I accept your challenge. Arbiter 17:39, February 15, 2010 (UTC) Proposal Inferno's Plan -Inferno is planning something.. as you may of been aware by his constant vanishing.. however perhaps we could arrange a team-up at some point, if Drasocon is up to it- Inferno Pendragon 23:29, February 15, 2010 (UTC) Drasocon is up to it! I'm a little bored, too, and a little hungry... but not the point. Anyway, message me when you need me. Drasocon the Avenger 23:32, February 15, 2010 (UTC) (need a cooler signature) okay, may not start until tomorrow or later in the week but just getting potential allies ready in advance Inferno Pendragon 23:35, February 15, 2010 (UTC) Ok. Fine by me. I'll prepare my Dramon army. They are bored and hungry as well. -Inferno grins- good, you may well need them Inferno Pendragon 23:38, February 15, 2010 (UTC) See you tomorrow or later in the week! Drasocon the Avenger 23:42, February 15, 2010 (UTC) (STILL 'need a cooler signature) seems we'll need to reschedule things thanks to some vandalism - *sighs* - sorry about that, still I suppose we could team up for this Four Riders things if you wanted. Its okay. I was wondering if you moved it, because I had no idea where it was. also if you fancy taking on a god check out Heroes Wiki.. I've finally revealed Inferno's brother *smiles* Already have... interesting entrance. alright - I'm afraid I need to head off for the day - hope the story is making sense so far and I'll see you tommorow Ok, See ya! Drasocon the Avenger 00:57, February 20, 2010 (UTC) 'Woo! Reached 1100 edits! Hey dude! I'm gonna get you a combatant on the user battles wiki so hang on tight! When the light dies off... you know the Angel won't be far... so BEWARE lest you be next! 23:36, February 23, 2010 (UTC) Hey, Thanks for the good battle. It's really going to be helpful for my future story :D Hi (Again) I took that (cough lame cough) name you suggested: Qwertyop (Qwerty was taken). It's Sebas/Seebas. Since I'm a noob, I'm probably failing at this, but do I challenge you to a user battle here? If so, I challenge you (hollow-headed loser) to a use battle! If not, that sounded stupid. Where do I challenge you? :) Inferno has went completely and utterly insane.. this could be bad.. I hope you know what I'm going to do...Drasocon the Avenger 22:19, March 4, 2010 (UTC) congratulations - your monkey attack will spawn a new villain (seriously) Question mark? Drasocon the Avenger 23:32, March 4, 2010 (UTC) its kind of sad we had to get rid of Inferno Jr.. that was pretty funny. It was both. BTW, do you want to fight any particular Secret? Drasocon the Avenger 22:03, March 5, 2010 (UTC) I think Secret already has a plan on who I fight - you may want to check with him on what your situation is with Order in case he has plans for you as well Ok. Can do. Drasocon the Avenger 22:13, March 5, 2010 (UTC) the Celestial-Blade is the Avalon equivelent of Excalibur, it can only be welded by a Pendragon and was gifted to them by the Light Inferno Pendragon 22:04, March 11, 2010 (UTC) plus.. RUN! *chuckles* Inferno Pendragon 22:06, March 11, 2010 (UTC) as long your not planning on altering the history of the Celestial-Blade (there is only one in existence) Inferno Pendragon 22:13, March 11, 2010 (UTC) Avalon has been around since prehistory - its an eternal-city.. hmm.. in fact leave the Celestial-Blade: it's too easy to mess up the history by trying to alter it Also.. I want to have an arena match in Customsuperhero Wiki with one of your characters versus one of mine (you can pick which one)Inferno Pendragon 22:09, March 11, 2010 (UTC) okay, how about one of my Cyclone Series? they'd be a good match depending on the Mrk Inferno Pendragon 22:42, March 11, 2010 (UTC) Hey Inferno, my virus problem has been fixed. However, the wikia interface(or whatever you call it) has changed. This happened to you, too? Or just me? Drasocon will KILL you for your insolence! 20:45, March 17, 2010 (UTC) Never mind...it fixed itself. YAY!!!!! Drasocon will KILL you for your insolence! 21:52, March 17, 2010 (UTC) Hey - you starting a storyarc or something? Inferno Pendragon 20:39, March 19, 2010 (UTC) quick question - how would you cope against a Dragon-Slayer? think my character Overkill from customheroes wiki could be in your storyarc? (as in the character I'm playing) - would make more sense than Inferno himself.Inferno Pendragon 17:31, March 30, 2010 (UTC) technically neither but he's crazy as all heck.. http://customsuperheroes.wikia.com/wiki/Overkill <-- check out his info and I'll let you decide for yourself if he's good or bad okay - just tell me when you need the guy to enter the story and he'll be ready. Drawing Request I am hand-drawing all active users on Villains Wiki (in an anime style), and I plan on scanning them into the computer when I am done. I have completed M-Nuva, Hero Forever, The Secret, and Groxious. Since you are an active user, yours will also be done eventually. Arbiter 00:42, March 21, 2010 (UTC) Hey! I never knew Draso had a son - that's pretty cool (then again I guess it kind of makes sense since its the future and all) Inferno Pendragon 23:47, April 6, 2010 (UTC) I think being hungry is part of being a dragon (even half-dragon) *smiles* - offspring / future-selves can be pretty cool cause its kind of like rewriting a character again Inferno Pendragon 23:57, April 6, 2010 (UTC) RE: The devil makes work for idle hands: it is the duty of every citizen to do his part for the benefit of makind (..or to speak in an out-of-character context I have lots to share with this wiki) The Voice 00:23, April 9, 2010 (UTC) (I am contributing for my own enjoyment rather than a push for adminship - thank you for the welcome at any rate: P.S: The Voice battle is still going on unless you've decided not to continue it) Oh, you left a message earlier and it did not say I had messages... Wow... Oh well... Sure. Just no GMing... We'll see how it plays out. Arbiter 15:23, April 19, 2010 (UTC) I got some sick Inferno Pendragon 23:24, April 19, 2010 (UTC) no aliens, only dragons.. also I've decided to make Kaosa even more twisted than I had planned Inferno Pendragon 23:32, April 19, 2010 (UTC) are you corrupted by Arodnap or just trying to trick her? (doesn't matter either way - just curious) Inferno Pendragon 20:07, April 21, 2010 (UTC) Dragon Slayer invite Hey, I have a parts for you in dragon slayer. The first is one you may like. You can RP as a dragon, but you'll need at least two of them. Don't get to attatched to one of them though, it's called Dragon slayer for a reason xD. Niether have to be good or bad, they can be whatever alignment, look anyway you want, and can have more magical powers than other creatures, but they have to be kill-able still. Not sure when this spot will open, but probably sooner then later. Hey, Dragon Slayer just started back up, and I've made an entry point for your temporary character (The blue one) Challenge Accepted! Sure, I'll fight you. And here's the Chairstealer 2, get some giggles out of it! Yeah...soon... Arbiter 00:31, April 23, 2010 (UTC) Do you want the user battle between you and me to be part of the story (in which there is no winner and we become allies), or just a regular fight-to-the-death battle for fun? My page Contact 19:23, April 27, 2010 (UTC) RE sure - you can join in (I'll give you a signal when we're ready) - feel free to invite others as we'll need more for this to work (it's very different from the last one and requires more people to make it work) Inferno Pendragon 15:45, May 4, 2010 (UTC) you can now edit the story - under the Gathering section Inferno Pendragon 20:43, May 4, 2010 (UTC) Tournement You didn't post for a two week period, so you died. -Friscoal User Battles 2 Hey Draso, The Voice hasn't moved in two weeks. Would you like to perform the final blow?? My page Contact 18:23, May 7, 2010 (UTC) Yes, go ahead and do so... don't kill the Voice himself though...we'll leave the storyline to hang. Just make sure you mention that you are invoking Rule 6. Arbiter 23:10, May 17, 2010 (UTC) Black Eye Peas Idk why your so obsessed with black eye peas... Yeah, they have cool videos, but their songs are just autotuned to the point where they don't have to actually have good vocals. They're just a bunch of art fanatics adding too much technoigy to their music... I have to give props to who ever makes their music videos though. Art + Autotune = Black eye peas I'm just curious. There's alot of other bands out there... What do you like about them so much? Sorry about deleting your post in Corruption. You can start in another place but that part is supposed to be between me and Tulwar. I hope you understand. New Forum Since your such a villain fan i was wondering if u would be interested in helping on a new forum: http://villains.boardrealtors.net/index.htm Villain fan 22:10, October 13, 2010 (UTC) Hi! Amnesty here. I've accidentaly eddited your userpage, as I was removing all pages i the "comedic villain" category, which has been deleted, and your page was in there to. Just thougth I should let you know.. Amnestyyy 15:59, January 12, 2011 (UTC) The Dreamer I will need to ask you not to be a part of the Dreamer storyline Draso, not because I dislike you but because your style of roleplay isn't likely to progress the story - without being rude you have a tendency to barge in with high-powered moves and this story is about storyline more than action.. so that style of roleplaying isn't going to be very helpful for the story, I'm also not terribly fond of the idea of a "godlike" being such as Drsao being involved in the story unless I can trust the user to use the character's powers sparingly.. which, sadly, I can't with you. Inferno Pendragon 04:42, January 31, 2011 (UTC) Villains RPG Wiki I have an idea for a wiki based around our User Battles - although it will require our resident role-players' approval in order to exist (obviously).. if you'd like to read about it visit my blog: http://villains.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Inferno_Pendragon/Villains_RPG_Wiki thanks in advance - Inferno Pendragon 06:33, February 27, 2011 (UTC)